


3

by entanglednow



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-06
Updated: 2009-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<em>What? You don't have threesomes in Japan</em>?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	3

Ando is asleep on the couch, tipped sideways in a way that makes him look like he's fallen there, shirt bunched up at the back. And Daphne has been watching him for a while, when she decides she _has_ to bring it up.

"You must have noticed how pretty he is, come on, _look_ at him."

Hiro looks up, from where he was previously engrossed in half-sketched out, and not particularly flattering, drawings of himself.

"What?"

Daphne jerks her head at the couch. "Look at him."

Daphne wants to mess up Ando's hair while he's sleeping, she wants to leave it ruffled and messy, so it will lay over his forehead in untidy spikes.

Hiro frowns, first at her, and then Ando. "Me and Ando, are not like that," Hiro's voice goes up at the end, like she's weirded him out.

"Oh you're just adorable." Daphne leans forward, ruffles _his_ hair instead, because she can, and because he pouts and looks thoroughly bewildered while she does it. He also looks tempted to lift his hands and stop her, but she's too fast, too clever.

"Nemesis," Hiro complains through a confused frown, like he doesn't quite want to let go of the game he's been playing in his head.

Daphne rolls her eyes.

"Daphne," she corrects, close enough for her breath to brush across his upper lip, before it drifts upwards, and fogs his glasses.

He blinks behind them, all wild, animal eyes, and confusion, though she's probably just a smeared outline through glass. So she steals them, in a quick rush of fingers, and sneakiness, leaves them curled in her palm while she kisses him. His mouth is soft. He makes a little noise of surprise, and it gives underneath the pressure, just enough - but then he's gone, blinking at her in a way that really, _really_ didn't expect that.

"Nem -"

"Ah!" She chastises with a finger. "Daphne."

"Daphne," he says quietly, in a surprised little voice, and it's a strange curl of consonants, with an uncomfortable pause in the middle, but it's close enough.

And then he's not looking at her, he's looking over her shoulder. She twists her head round.

Ando's not asleep any more, he's watching them with a little frown, that's some confused mixture of surprise, and disappointment. They're _adorable_ when they're being confused and awkward.

"What? You don't have threesomes in Japan?"

Ando makes that face, the one that's all mouth, and dork-titude. Then there's a rush of faintly scandalised Japanese, until she puts her hands on her hips and scowls at them both. Then they're doing the weird _'talking using various expressions of surprise'_ again, which is amusing but unhelpful.

Hiro's seems to involve a lot of blinking.

"This never happens in the comic books," he eventually says plaintively.

"That's because they're not allowed to sell porn to children," Daphne points out. She shuffles forward on her knees, and slides her fingers under Hiro's tie, picks the knot open, then slowly drags it from around his neck, warm fabric sliding through her fingers.

She dares him to comment with a look, before stealing his tie completely, twisting round and curling it round the back of Ando's neck and pulling, just a little.

"Ah," Ando says quietly, which on anyone else would be a weird, confused noise, but on him there's a little tilt to the end, that she thinks she can work with. He's easier to kiss, not so surprised, he lets her inside straight away. So she winds two fingers round the twisted up length of tie, drawing him closer, then she gives up altogether, dropping it in favour of Ando's hair, and the warm slip-shift of his shirt sleeve.

Hiro makes a strange breathless, pitiful noise behind her.

Daphne's draws back just far enough to talk.

"I think you're outvoted," she tells him. Before sliding back into what, she decides, is a really great place for her mouth.

Ando's warm under the shirt too, and Daphne's enjoying that under her fingers, the way it's smooth, the way it twitches when she drags her nails over it. So she leaves Hiro making quiet little lost noises, dips her fingers under the half-open waistband of Ando's pants, then slides her hand all the way down. The noises he makes are more interesting. Closely followed by a garbled rush of words she doesn't understand, and is forced to smother with her own mouth.

She throws a leg over one of his to hold him there, uses her toes to push off his shiny shoes, which thud off the end of the couch.

Hiro makes a soft, mournful little noise behind her.

Until Daphne throws her other arm out, and drags him in too.


End file.
